Eggheads and Nutsos
by Jakalofnight
Summary: When Noah had to take the drop of shame he didn't quite think through who was at playa de losers. His only former teammate there is nutso Izzy. Nizzy oneshot


"beware of eels," the egghead Noah said one last time before taking the drop of shame. he plummeted downwards towards the water as he feebly tried to open his parachute. It finally opened when he was about to smack the water below.

"REALLY!' he screamed to the ocean, "this show is so cheap they can't even afford a boat after they shove people off a plane." As if on cue the leaky dingy boat of losers pulled up beside Noah and an intern lowered a ladder into the water for Noah. The cynic climbed aboard the rust bucket and grabbed a towel to dry off.

"So let me guess," he said, "you're going take me back to playa de loser?" the intern just nodded and kept driving the boat. Eventually they pulled up to the resort and Noah grabbed his towel, waved goodbye to the intern and walked into the old resort.

Harold was sitting in the lobby and was the first to see Noah walk in. "Hey Noah," he said, "Alejandro get you too?"

"ya Harold, the slippery eel got me. oh and delinquent Duncan's back somehow."

"Gosh, that sucks man," harold said while playing with a yo-yo.

"Well I'm off to my room," the cynic said as he headed up to his room. He found a door that said "next guy loser here," and he walked in.

"Noah, hey buddy," DJ said looking up from his book. "We're in rooms based on order we got the boot, guys on this side of the hall and girls on the opposite side.

"Wait," Noah said beginning to realize the danger he was in, "so that means across the hall is,"

"NOAH!" Izzy screamed as she busted into the room.

"Oh no, not crazy girl again," Noah whined as DJ began to laugh a little behind his book. He hopped off the bed and started walking out of the room. "bye Noah, have fun with Izzy, I'll be by the pool." he said laughing down the halls.

"So Noah how was your drop? was it crazy? did you land on your head?" the crazy redhead asked.

"U'm Izzy, weren't you all crazy Einstein when you got medivac-ed?" Noah asked.

"well ya, of course I was silly billy, but then I had another crazy accident and went back to normal," she said.

"Normal, being the relative term," Noah said rolling his eyes. "so what do you want Izzy?"

"I just wanted to say hi silly billy. I'm gonna go to the pool do you want to come?"

"Why the heck would I go to the pool with you, last tine we were in the pool together you peed!" Noah said, "Now get out of my room!"

"In case you haven't noticed Noah, we're the only members of our team here, everyone else is from team victory, they're the enemy," she said whispering the last part.

"You know what, fine crazy girl, I'll go change into my swim trunks. Meet you back out here in five minutes," Noah said turning back and heading into his room. He got changed pretty quick and looked in the mirror. 'Pull it together Noah," he said to his reflection. "Why in the world are you hanging out with nutso, team victory isn't your enemy. I think the plane drop is messing with my head. augh" he said hitting his head against the mirrror. He grabbed his towel and walked into the hallway to see Izzy standing there in her lime green bikini and he noticed she no longer had a shower cap, so her red curly hair was hanging down to her bikini top.

"Hey Noah buddy, ready to go?" She asked.

"Ya sure Izzy," he replied, and the two began walking out to the pool. When they got there Lindsey and Leshawna were sitting by the pool while Harold and DJ were in the pool. "So where are they stashing the non-competitors this year?" Noah asked.

"stringbean, when did you get here? They have the others at a hotel near the aftermath set." Leshawna said looking up from her phone. Noah heard a splash come from the water and looked over to see Izzy pop out of the water completely soaked as the water came crashing on him.

"IZZY!" he exclaimed as the redhead burst out laughing along with Leshawna and Lindsey.

"Welcome to crazy town stringbean," Leshawna said.

"Come on in Noah," Izzy said, "the water is fine, and pee free this time."

"I'm not just gonna jump in the water... eh, what the hey," Noah muttered under his breath, "cannonball," he shouted as he jumped into the pool with Izzy. "you know what nutso you're right, the water is nice, haha"the cynic said with a smile.

"I know right, hey I have an idea Noah, lets dunk each other woooo" Izzy shouted as she dunked Noah under the water.

"pla-pla" Noah said as he spat out water, "IZZY!" he said in a rage, but then after a moment started to laugh a little. "Just wait till I dunk you back." he chuckled as he started to rush at the crazy teen. A couple hours later Noah and Izzy were back in the hotel heading back to their rooms.

"Well Izzy, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had a great day. I'll see ya tomorrow." The egghead said as he walked back into his room.

"Well you two were down there awhile," DJ said pausing the movie he was watching.

"DJ when did you leave the pool," Noah asked, shocked that his roommate was back.

"Uh, dude, I left like an hour ago," he replied getting a big grin, "you totally dig Izzy " he said.

"Pfft, whatever," he said plopping onto his bed, "what movie are we watching?"

"Badminton: the movie, Chris stocked the rooms with movies, you get used to them."

The next morning Noah woke up startled by a racket coming from across the hall.

"What the heck is that noise, it sounds like a wrecking ball making love to a bulldozer," Noah thought about it for a moment and then got up and went across the hall, "Izzy, what the heck are you doing in there." He said as he knocked on her door. The door swung open and the smell of burnt popcorn emanated from the room.

"Izzy, are you okay," Noah said running to Izzy who was sprawled out on the floor covered in burnt popcorn.

"Uhhhh, tried to cook ten bags of popcorn at once, I put it in for 30 minutes to cook all of them," said the half conscious teen.

"Ugh, you would be the one to almost kill yourself making popcorn, come on let's get you down to the infirmary," Noah said as he picked her up and helped her stand, then turned back to his room and shouted, "hey DJ, can you give me a hand with nutso."

The two of them got Izzy over to the elevator and managed to get her down to the lobby. They walked over to the poor intern stuck working the lobby to try to get some help.

"Hey slouch, where's the infirmary? Izzy here burnt herself making popcorn," Noah said. The intern just shrugged and pointed over to a first-aid kit. "Stupid cheapo show," Noah grumbled as he went to get the first-aid kit and he and DJ led Izzy outside to the pool and put her down in one of the chairs. "DJ hand me the aloe," Noah said and he started to rub it into her burnt shoulders.

"Noah-noah buddy is that you?" Izzy said still only half conscious.

"Ya, its me nutso, its me." Noah said with a smile. "I think I'm gonna go watch the show at the juice bar, you stay here and rest up okay."

"Ya that sounds good Noah, just make sure you don't let explosivo near your drink, haha BOOM BOOM!" She said sitting straight up and laughing.

"Ya she back," Noah said as he and DJ went over to the bar and started pouring their drinks.

"So Noah, now do you like Izzy?" DJ asked with a grin from ear to ear.

"I don't know man, I mean she's completely mental, but something about her is just, charming...in a weird psychotic sort of way, but I don't know man she and Owen just broke up and all that. Plus I don't even know if she likes me or if that's just her being her.

"NOAH!" Izzy shouted from the chair.

"Uhhh, coming," Noah said as he ran over to her chair rolling his eyes, "what is it Izzy?"

"Thanks for all this Noah, I love you," she said in the most sincere voice she could muster.

"Um, thanks Izzy, anything for a fellow member of team Chris," Noah said as he began to blush. He walked over to DJ who was sitting there with a huge grin on his face still as he tried to drink his juice without laughing.

"Well DJ old friend," Noah said, "I think I like Izzy."


End file.
